One Moment
by Kaykay333
Summary: Dayless Fresia is entering the games. As a career, the pressure to win can drive people to the extremes. Changing who they thought they were and what they could do. Because when you're a career, it all comes down to one moment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 

This was the moment. The moment my older sister was going to volunteer as tribute. She was going to go to the Hunger Games and she was going to win. They called out the female tribute:  
>"Gleam Harven!"<br>With a glint in her eyes Jade stepped up.  
>"I volunteer as tribute," she said breezily as she walked up to stand beside our Capitol representative: Kalvinia.<br>I found my dad in he crowd behind me and saw a glimmer of pride in his eyes.  
>"And what is your name miss?" Kalvinia asked.<br>"Jade Fresia," Jade said, confidently.  
>At that moment, I was sure Jade would win, and come home to bring honor to our family.<p>

I stared at the screen in disbelief as I watched my sister die before my very eyes. Stabbed to death by her own prey. And at this moment I knew I had to win, to avenge Jade's death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I woke up early and stretched. It was the morning of the reaping. I hurried to get dressed in my nice clothes and hurried out into town. I had promised to meet Sliver, my boyfriend, at the square to say goodbye, at least until I returned from the games. I was going to volunteer as tribute, as I had been training for them since I was ten.  
>"Hey babe," Sliver said, greeting me with a peck on the cheek.<br>I smiled as Sliver took my hand.  
>"It's a big day," I remarked.<br>"You're really going to volunteer?" Sliver questioned. I suspect he never truly believed I would go through with this.  
>"I'm going through with this," I said, squeezing his hand.<br>"I know," And with that he kissed me again.

Together we walked to the justice building where the reaping was about to start. Sliver and I were corraled into a holding area with the other sixteen-year-olds. Kalvinia walked out onto he makeshift stage. We were greeted the same way as always and I zoned out, thinking of my strategy for winning, until the reaping actually began.  
>"We will start with our lovely young ladies," Kalvinia announced with her odd Capitol twang. Her hand swirled around before leaping in on a crisp white slip.<br>"The first tribute is... Luna Beckings!"  
>"I volunteer as tribute!" I called before Luna could even stand up.<br>"Oh goody!" Kalvinia squealed, clapping her dainty hands together as I strutted up on stage.  
>"And what's your name?" She questioned.<br>"Dayless Fresia," I replied confidently.  
>Kalvinia nodded excitedly and went on with the reaping to pick the male tribute. If she recognized my last name she didn't show it. Secretly, I had always suspected that Kalvinia wasn't very bright.<p>

Speaking of not very bright, here comes the male volunteered tribute, Wonder Collough. Wonder is about as attractive as a person can get, but he was about as smart as my couch. The thought of that made me laugh inwardly, but I remained composed as I entered District 1's Justice Building. I went off to a separate room and sat on a plush velvet couch, made here in District 1, and waited for my first visitor.

The door opened and in walked Glisten, my best friend from school. Glisten sat down beside me and didn't say anything. She hated the Hunger Games, unlike me, and she didn't want to be a part of them.  
>"You've got to go and win ok?" She sniffled as a few tears streamed down her crestfallen face.<br>"Gosh Glisten, you're such a priss."  
>She looked at me with genuinely hurt eyes.<br>"Listen, I'm going to win so don't you worry about me."  
>She nodded and then gave me a hug before leaving the room.<br>Next to come was Sliver, no surprise. Even though we said goodbye earlier I was glad that he came. I really loved him. We didn't talk much and Sliver kept his visit brief. Finally in walked in my parents. They sat with me for a few minutes, my mom silently stroking my blonde hair.  
>"Go make us proud, sweetie, un-" My dad said stopping mid sentence, catching himself, but I knew what he was going to say: unlike Jade.<br>I looked my dad straight in the eyes and with an air of confidence I replied "I will."  
>My dad smiled, kissed the top of my head, then took my Mom's hand as the two of them exited.<p>

I was then lead away and off to the train to the Capitol. I walked into my room and flopped down on the bed, not wanting to get up, not even when dinner was called. But who can say no to Capitol food?  
>I walked to the dining room and sat down, inhaling the aroma of the stew in front of me. Wonder walked in to and sat down next to me.<br>"So what's our strategy?" I asked our mentors, Shimmer and Golden, while inhaling the lamb stew.  
>"For Wonder we were thinking you should take the 'bad boy' angle. Make them think you're a heart breaker," Golden responded.<br>"What about me?" I questioned.  
>"Just like Wonder. We want the Capitol to think you are the two heart breakers from District 1!" Shimmer replied giddily.<br>Easy enough. I'm not afraid to admit that I had a bit of a reputation back in the district.  
>After dinner it was time to meet my stylists.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I got off the train and headed to the remake center where I was promptly introduced to my prep team. As they fixed my minor flaws they attempted to make idle chitchat, not that I was paying attention. I had bigger things to worry about then the most popular hair color in the Capitol.

Then in walked my stylist.  
>"Hello, Dayless, I'm your stylist, Celestia," A woman with bubblegum pink hair said.<br>"Hmm," I mumbled, uninterested.  
>Celestia looked me over once and scurried to a closet where she pulled out a dress. I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped at the sight of this breathtaking beauty. It was a long, streamline, nude colored gown, with silver, light reflecting crystals along the entire length. At the top the crystals were bigger and very close together, and as it went down the crystals got a bit smaller and a bit farther apart. It was absolutely gorgeous.<br>"There you go, darling," Celestia said, handing me the gown to change into.

I changed quickly and stared at myself in the mirror. To finish off my look, Celestia pulled my hair up into a simple updo, held together by a glimmering, crystal clip. I walked to the loading area where I caught sight of Wonder. He wore a nude colored suit, with crystals on the cuffs and tie, along with a avant garde crystal crown. I gave him a small smile in an effort to be friendly. He nodded back at me and together we loaded into the chariot. Being from District 1 we were the first to start the parade. Putting on a confident, yet alluring, yet intimidating expression, I started the parade, waving at the crowd, knowing this was my time to get sponsors.

At the end, we pulled into the training center, where I changed back into my former clothes. After that I went to our floor and said goodnight before heading off to bed. Before I went to seclude myself in my room, thinking of strategies, Wonder stopped me.  
>"Goodnight," He said, and with that he gently kissed my cheek.<br>"W-what?" I stuttered, momentarily loosing my cool.  
>Wonder turned away and walked to his own room. My head told me that shouldn't have happened, but the butterflies in my stomach said something else.<p>

I woke up the next morning with thoughts of last night far from my mind. Today was the start of training and my time to meet -and make alliances with- the other Career Tributes. In my Capitol sanctioned training suit I flaunted into the Training Center with Wonder by my side. The trainer said a few words that I didn't hear. Then the real training began and I went straight to the knives, one of my specialties. I needed to show the District 2 and 4 tributes I was a desirable ally. I picked up a knife and threw it at the human shaped target. Bullseye. Wonder nodded approvingly and the District 2's approached me.  
>"I'm Isabeth and this is Caron," the girl said.<br>"Dayless," I offered.  
>"Wonder," Wonder said, stepping up beside me.<br>"Allies?" Caron asked.  
>"Yeah. What about the District 4's?" Wonder responded.<br>We all looked over to the two of them. They were both climbing across the ceiling with ease.  
>"They're strong," I said, "They'd be an asset."<br>"I'll go ask them," Isabeth offered.  
>We nodded as she walked over to them. After a few minutes Isabeth was leading them over to us.<br>"Hi," the girl said, "I'm Maizlee and this is Erik," she motioned to her district partner. Erik gave us a polite nod.  
>"Looks like the odds really are in our favor this year," Caron mused, as he sized up the competition. Besides the six of us, no one was very strong or impressive in their skills.<br>I smiled, I was going to do my father proud.

**Hey, so what do you think of the chapter length? Too short? Just right? Let me know! Next chapter will be the individual sessions. Hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
>I walked back into the Training Center on the second day with an air of confidence. I decided to make a wise decision and split my time today between weapon training and survival skills. I started with a brief introduction to edible plants. Then, I practiced my hunting abilities with a bow and arrow. My shot wasn't amazing, but it was good enough. After trying to rig up a snare I lost my patience and decided to freak out the other tributes with a bit of showing off.<p>

I picked up those knives again and threw them deliberately harder than necessary, producing a gaping hole in the dummy. I smiled, anyone who saw me struggling with the snares would be scared now. Just the way it should be. I decided that would be what I would do for my private session tomorrow. I knew I would get a good score. I had to, for Jade and for my dad. I walked around with the careers- after my spur of showing off- intimidating everyone else with our experience and sheer muscle mass. After tomorrow, people will be lining up to sponsor us.

I woke up the next morning excited for my private session. It was my one chance to show the Gamemakers my potential. It was also my chance to show Dad that I could win. I waited in line, I was to go second, after Wonder.  
>"Wonder Collough," a women said, guiding Wonder to the Gamemakers.<br>I tapped my feet anxiously against the ground, as I waited my turn. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Wonder returned.  
>"Dayless Fresia," the woman called, as I stood up and followed her to the Gamemakers.<br>I walked in and went straight to the knives and picked out my favorite. It felt perfect in my hands, like it was made for me. With a deep breath, I threw the knife and it left a giant hole straight through the bullseye. I looked up to the Gamemakers. They looked pleased. I threw a couple more knives, but I knew I had already gotten a good score.

I sat on the couch of our floor, eagerly awaiting to hear our scores.  
>"It's starting!" Shimmer said excitedly.<br>"Alright!" Caesar's voice boomed, "District 1, Wonder Collough, with a score of... 10!"  
>There was a round of congratulations for Wonder, but I was still fixed on the screen. I was next.<br>"Dayless Fresia with a score of... 10!"  
>I cheered silently for myself. A 10 would get me sponsored. A 10 was good. I turned back to see what my allies got. Caron also got a 10, while Isabeth got a 9. Erik ended up with an 8 and Maizlee got a measly 7. Not good enough for a Career, but it would have to do.<p>

I went and took a long, hot shower, gearing myself up for tomorrow: The Interviews.

**Yay! Interviews are next Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And remember, I don't own the Hunger Games.**


End file.
